How Neko Kanochi Lost her Eyeball
by RiaHiromishimo
Summary: Sigh Miku and her shennanagins... Invloves frisbee and pitchforks. Read... ONLY IF YOU DARE!


DISCLAIMER: ... *Cries*

Neko sat on the porch, reading a book. She briefly looked up to see a  
certain Tealette running towards her.

"NEKO!" Miku cried. "Hey, I'm trying to re-create that one painting  
where the guy and the lady are standing next to eachother with the  
pitchfork! Wanna help?" she asked.

"Well, I guess so, Miku," Neko smiled. "Where to?"

The girls smiled at giggled as they walked over to the spot Mikuo was  
at. He was already in costume. The lights were ready, and Gumi stood  
by the camera.

"Yo! Neko! What you're wearing is cool. Go stand next to Mikuo!" Gumi  
directed.

"Sure," Neko walked up and patiently waited until Gumi was done  
positioning her. Gumi jumped out of the camera's sight as Miku counted.

"Picture in 3... 2..."

MEANWHILE...

"Haha! Neru! Pass it to me!"

"Sure! Catch!"

"Haha! This is so much fun!"

Neru, Haku, and SeeU were playing frisbee. They were having the time  
of their lives until the frisbee went over the house to the other  
side. They heard a crash. Then they heard... A scream.

BACK TO MIKU'S SHENNANAGINS...

Miku screamed in horror as Neko fell to the ground, the pitchfork  
ruthlessly tearing her right eyeball out of it's socket. She fell over  
unconcious. Mikuo gasped and ran over to his sister to try to calm her  
down, and Gumi dialed 911.

"!" Miku screamed, clutching her  
brother's arms.

"911, what is your emergency?" a kind sounding voice came from the  
phone.

"Please, please help us. A pitchfork just ripped out my friend's  
eyeball!" Gumi cried.

"Okay miss, just calm down. What exactly happened?"

"My friends and I were recreating a portrait-you know, the pitchfork  
one- and all of a sudden a frisbee flew over the roof, knocking the  
pitchfork into my friend's eye!"

"Okay. Give me you address, phone number, your full name, and your  
friend's name."

"4132 Crypton Street, 687-5309, my name is Gumi Megpoid, and my  
friend's name is Neko Kanochi."

"Alright Megpoid-San. I am sending an ambulance right now. Stay calm  
and try to stop the bleeding."

"Thank you," Gumi hung up the phone and ran over to Neko. "Mikuo! Give  
me your shirt!"

Mikuo obeyed, then Gumi began dabbing and pressing Neko's wound.

"Hey guys, we- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Rin screamed. "OH MY GOD, NEKO!"

"What's wrong- AH!" Len gasped. Rin collapsed onto the grass, bawling.  
She crawled over to Neko and felt her pulse.

"S-She's still-still alive..." Rin announced through sobs. "But h-h-  
her pul-pulse is s-soft."

"Ohhhhhh," Len gaped at the bloody girl in front of him. "What  
happened?"

"Long story," Mikuo hurriedly answered. They began to hear sirens. "I  
think the ambulance is here.

"Hey, has anyone seen our frisbee-" SeeU, Haku and Neru walked up to  
the group and were surprised. Haku stared, Neru puked, and SeeU fainted.

"Wha-What happened?" Neru asked as the ambluance pulled up.

"We'll call you and tell you later," Mikuo said. He picked up Neko and  
carried her to the paramedics. They strapped her into a stretcher and  
slid her into the ambluance. Miku, Gumi, Mikuo, Rin and Len got in  
with her. The doors closed, and the sirens began to sound again and  
the emergency vehicle got farther and farther away.

LATER...

"H-Huh...?" Neko awoke. She felt pain in the right side if her face  
and everything was dark in her eye.

"N-Neko?" Neko turned to hear a familiar voice.

"Rin?" Neko looked at her with her left eye. "What's going on?

"Oh, Neko..." Rin began. Does it hurt on the right side of your face?  
Especially your eye?"

"Yeah..." Neko said.

"Well... That's because..." Rin closed her eyes and took a deep  
breath. "Your right eye got ripped out and you almost died.

Neko gasped. "Wha-what? You mean I only have one eye now?"

"I'm afraid so," Rin frowned.

...

and that is how Neko lost one of her eyes. Join us next week- we will be reading the story of "what would have happened if whole william tell thing went wrong".

Thank you.


End file.
